


[弦蝴蝶/NC-17]安眠药

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: “你有多久没睡过觉了？”“四天。”Kondraki回答。那就是从Draven走了之后。“你的药呢？”“没用。”Kondraki烦躁地踢开脚下的空酒瓶，“安眠药不管用了，酒也不行。”动作间有什么东西掉在了地上。半醉的Kondraki没注意到，但Clef看见了原本压在沙发上的东西。那是一把手枪。Clef的心往下沉了沉——不多，只有一点，然后他又露出了惯有的笑容。“我说Konny，睡不着的话干脆来干点别的事怎么样？”





	[弦蝴蝶/NC-17]安眠药

Kondraki休假了。

这是来自Glass的直接命令——没错，是命令。戴眼镜的青年英勇无畏地挥舞着手里的评估问卷，以不容置疑的态度为Kondraki申请了半个月的休假。这是他最恐怖的时候，没人能反抗对患者关爱心态爆棚的基金会首席心理专家——Bright不能，Clef和Dmitri不能，Kondraki也不能。

总之，在恐吓、威胁和贿赂都无果的情况下，Kondraki休假了。

此时是Kondraki休假的第七天。这对Clef是和平而愉快的一天：没有异常突破收容，没有需要处决的对象，没有实验需要他亲自监督，甚至连所有积压的工作都仿佛约好了般全部被完成了。他甚至都开始有些觉得无聊——直到他接到了Draven的电话。

“怎么，小鬼，我以为你在和你爸一起度假期？”

“四天前我就被我爸赶回学校了。”Draven的声音听起来有些无奈。

“你又在他面前提那些加入基金会的蠢话了？跟你说过不用那么急躁，到时候绕开他直接入职也不是什么难事。”

“您不觉得那样他会气疯的吗……”Draven叹了口气，“这不是问题的重点。重点是我刚给他打了个电话。”

"怎么，他没接？”

“不，他接了，但他……他听起来很不好。如果方便的话您能不能找个人去看看？”

Clef抽了抽嘴角。这对父子对彼此的关心程度简直非比寻常，而且不知道为什么在相当多的情况下都会波及到他。“Clef叔叔，我爸最近怎么了？”“你这混蛋，离我儿子远点！”诸如此类。

“Clef叔叔？”电话那头的青年仿佛会读心一样地叫出了这个称呼。

“行了别这么叫我，”Clef叹了口气，“小鬼，算你走运，我今天刚好有空。”

 

 

  
Clef站在Kondraki住所的门前。Draven说Kondraki自休假以来就没出过家门这件事让他有些意外，他一直觉得自己的这位同事在没事干的时候应该活泼一些——出去摄影，闯些不大不小的祸，杀几个人什么的。

他敲响了门。

无人应答。他相当不客气地加大了力度，几乎都可以算得上是在砸门了——幸而也没人敢去投诉Clef扰民。然而依然没有动静。有那么几分钟Clef站在那里，思考自己一推门看见自己同事尸体的可能性有多大，但接着门打开了。

Kondraki面色不善地站在那里，带着一身酒气：“你来干什么？”

“被你儿子叫来看看你是不是要死了。”Clef动作敏捷地在Kondraki拍上门之前挤进了房间。

Kondraki低咒了一声，把自己砸回到沙发上：“很遗憾我还活着。你可以走了。”

一如既往的差劲态度。但尽管如此Clef还是注意到了有什么异样。

Kondraki的心情很明显极度糟糕。但他并没有像往常一样把气撒在送上门来的某个人（比如此刻的Clef）身上，他只是坐在那里，看上去疲惫不堪。沙发四周到处都是空酒瓶，Clef又凑近了点，发现自己这位好同事眼  
底的青黑就跟被人揍过一样。

“你有多久没睡过觉了？”

“四天。”Kondraki回答。

那就是从Draven走了之后。“你的药呢？”

“没用。”Kondraki烦躁地踢开脚下的空酒瓶，“安眠药不管用了，酒也不行。”

动作间有什么东西掉在了地上。半醉的Kondraki没注意到，但Clef看见了原本压在沙发上的东西。

那是一把手枪。

Clef的心往下沉了沉——不多，只有一点，然后他又露出了惯有的笑容。 

“我说Konny，睡不着的话干脆来干点别的事怎么样？”

 

 

Kondraki脸朝下埋在枕头里，几乎无法呼吸——Clef可能打算用枕头把他闷死。这当然不是他们第一次搞在一起，虽然一般来讲现实都比较惨烈，Kondraki暴躁而Clef恶趣味，所以不管谁在上最后的结局总和血抹不开关系——床上和床下搞出来的兼而有之。

但今天Kondraki没有反抗，哪怕是象征意义上的。他太累了，连日的失眠使他连一根指头都懒得动。

Glass误诊了，当然这完全不能怪他。毕竟没人能料到，休假并不能让Kondraki脑子里的那根弦松弛下来，事实上正相反，没有了工作分散他的心思，崩溃仅仅只是一瞬间的事。

Draven走的第一天晚上Kondraki就意识到事情不妙。第二天，他依然无法入睡。他往自己嘴里塞了两片安眠药，然后躺在床上睁眼直到天明，疲惫万分又清醒无比。

第三天，他把关于酒的那些禁令抛到脑后，就着波本灌下更多的药物，然后因为应激反应冲进厕所里吐得一塌糊涂。把药物丢进垃圾桶里。换上更多的酒，直到把自己灌醉。

他以为自己终于能睡个好觉，直到一个身穿全套凯夫拉作战服的人影出现在他面前。莫名的恐惧瞬间席卷了他，他扑上前去。

面罩底下是他的儿子尚且带着稚气的脸。十六岁的Draven面无表情、浑身浴血，空洞的眼神直勾勾地注视着他。

Kondraki惊醒了。无意识的痉挛平复后，他才意识到自己被冷汗浸透。

那些从年轻时就烙在他神经里的隐疾终于再次爆发出来，裹挟着在基金会常年工作积攒下的负面情绪，在他身边不断絮语。断绝睡眠本身就是一种极其有效的刑罚，一个人在无法得到休息的情况下能撑几天？Kondraki心里有数，但如果这是上刑的话他连个招供的对象都没有。

一个人是无法对自己招供的。

在Kondraki窒息之前Clef及时把他翻过来。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，不确定自己是不是咳出了眼泪。Clef俯下身，鼻子碰到他的鼻尖。

“你这样子真难看。”Clef说。

这当然是个谎话。Clef甚至都懒得掩饰他的言不由衷。

“滚你妈的那就别看。”Kondraki喘着气。

这是第四天。他的大脑发送着渴求休息的讯号，而身体却无动于衷。他不敢再次彻底醉倒，却也不愿意保持清醒。这种状态下人的思维通常不受控制，等他再次回神的时候他正坐在沙发上，凝视着手里的手枪，保险是拉开的。

他合上保险，把手枪塞进沙发的夹缝里。然而厌世的情绪依然纠缠着他，如影随形。

但他现在暂时还不能死，至少在Draven能够自立之前不行。他迫切地需求有什么东西能让他忘记这个冲动，哪怕是一场粗暴的性爱也好。

只是一定有什么地方不对。

Clef的动作甚至可以称得上温柔。他一寸寸地抚摸着身下的躯体——脸颊。脖颈。胸膛。带起令人烦躁的痒意。

Clef有条不紊地做着他的事。修剪得当的指甲在Kondraki的肋间摩擦，停留的时间有点过长。

他原来有这么瘦的吗？Clef突然想。他尝试着回忆了一下，却只能想到提着西洋剑的男人从四散的蝴蝶里现出身形，凶猛、敏捷，仿佛坚不可摧。

然而看似坚不可摧的东西却通常易碎。

Kondraki因Clef滑过他腰侧的手微微瑟缩了一下。好在这恶作剧般的举动没有持续多久，Clef的手继续向下直至下腹，但并没有多作停留：借着不知何时被挤了一手的润滑剂，两根手指按进了Kondraki后方的入口。

突然入侵的异物感令Kondraki本能的防卫机制发动了。要不是Clef及时摁住他的腿他可能已经条件反射地踹了过去。Clef一手抵住他的攻击，就着这个姿势轻佻地吻了吻他的大腿内侧。在他体内的手指开始动作，灵活地翻搅着，时而屈起指节，将推挤的肠肉撑开。手指沿着肠壁仔细探索，直到触碰到某个略微凸起的小点。Kondraki隐约听见了Clef的笑声。他体内的手指往外退了点，然后在猝不及防间重重按上前列腺。  
Kondraki整个人瞬间绷成了一道弧线，夹杂着酸胀的强烈快感在尾椎处炸裂开来，他大口喘息，大腿根小幅地颤抖着，声音却仿佛被闷在了喉咙里。

Clef俯下身去。他没有抽出正在Kondraki后穴中肆虐的手指，而是就着这个姿势把Kondraki挺立的欲望含入口中。

Kondraki甚至难以分清到底是这个动作本身还是视觉上的刺激带给他的冲击感更强。Clef过于尖锐的牙齿划过柱身，巧妙地保持着一个能带来些微刺痛但不会让人萎靡的力度。喉口的软肉压迫着前端，Kondraki陷在床垫里，床单在他手中皱成一团。

射精的时候他的大脑一片空白。等他回过神的时候Clef已经再度压在他身上，露出充满侵略性的笑容。

“你尝起来像是被酒腌入味了。”Clef总结道，满不在乎地舔掉嘴角沾着着一点白浊。

“操你的，Clef。”

“下次吧，亲爱的。”Clef的回答漫不经心。他把Kondraki摆成跪趴的姿势，只不过这回贴心地抽开了枕头。

Kondraki还想说点什么回敬，但身体突然被撑开的撕裂感让他只吐出了一声变了调的闷哼。关于Clef的那玩意儿基金会也有很多传说（Kondraki并不想知道这帮人为什么每天都那么闲），甚至有人为此开了个赌局，对阵双方分别是三个熊熊燃烧的[数据删除]和8英寸的[已编辑]，选择前者的居然占了大部分——当然这个赌局最终因发起者的意外死亡而不了了之，但Kondraki用亲身实践证明了还是后者更为真实一些。他紧咬牙关，努力放松身体试图让自己适应这股疼痛，因为根据以往的经验来说不这么做的话最后受苦的还是他自己。

但接着有什么东西落在他的后颈上。Kondraki被酒精搅得一塌糊涂的大脑停滞了几秒，才后知后觉地意识到那似乎是一个吻。

细碎的吻落在他的后颈上，然后沿着脊柱一路向下。Clef的牙齿擦过皮肤，带起微弱的战栗。以往的性爱中不是没有用上过牙齿。他的牙齿。Clef的牙齿。但无论是咬破嘴唇还是刺入皮肤，总是带着一股来回争夺主动权的火药味。像这样若即若离的触碰则有些过界，这太色情，也太……温情了。

胀痛感依然存在，但令Kondraki更为困扰的是Clef的表现。那个平时不管不顾甚至以折腾他为乐趣的家伙这回居然异常耐心，身后的性器浅浅地进入一点又退出，等他略微适应后才缓缓向内推进，一点点撑开肠壁。Clef环住他的性器上下套弄，重新唤起他刚刚冷却下去的情欲。

敏感部位被直接刺激让Kondraki深吸了一口气：“你今天……什么毛病？”

“你指什么？”Clef的声音居然还带了几分天杀的冷静。

“所有。你平时可没这么好心。”Kondraki皱着眉头感受了一下埋在体内的热度，“你他妈今天居然还记得带套？”

“你希望我不带 ？Konny，这可真让人惊喜。”不用看Kondraki也知道Clef脸上肯定正带着那副令人生厌的得意笑容。Clef凑到他耳边，调情意味地咬了下他的耳垂：“不过今天不行，今天有别的目的，事后再做清理就太麻烦了。”

在Kondraki能够发出疑问之前，Clef抽出性器，又狠狠地撞了进去。

这太……太超过了。

Kondraki在那一瞬间软了膝盖，不确定自己是不是发出了变了调的尖叫。Clef大开大合的动作终于带上了几分粗暴，在此刻却只能带来更加强烈的刺激。他感觉身体的每一寸皮肤都渗透着情欲的热气，深入骨髓的快感顺着脊椎一路攀升，如同没顶的洪水。那和意志坚强与否毫无关系，只是身体最忠实的反应。Kondraki喘息着，偶尔从齿间漏出几声呻吟。

这反应似乎取悦了Clef。一股大力按住Kondraki的双肩，强行让他转过身来。动作间体内的性器重重碾过前列腺，Kondraki仰头剧烈地抽搐了一下，甚至不介意这个动作向对方暴露了自己脆弱的喉结。  
Clef咬住了他的喉结。牙齿叼起薄薄的皮肉，带有淫猥意味地轻轻摩擦。典型的猎食者与猎物的姿态。Kondraki最讨厌Clef的地方就是这点。

然而他现在甚至根本无暇去顾及这一点。Clef的性器摩擦过每一寸黏膜，不断地抽送着，Kondraki眼前发黑，在逼人发疯的快感里趋向崩坏。他的性器挺立，前精从顶端不断流出，混着润滑液把他的下腹部弄得一塌糊涂。

但离巅峰还差一点。就差那么一点。

他的手伸向自己的下腹，但在中途就被Clef制止了。Clef把他的手按在一旁，低头亲吻他。

那甚至可以算得上一个温柔的吻。而与之相反的是Clef抽插的动作。性器几乎整个拔出，又狠狠干进去，每一次都精准地抵上他的前列腺。酒气混着汗水蒸腾成支配一切的欲望，Kondraki连呼吸都在颤抖，整个人仿佛刚从水里被捞出来。他的理智断线，全身弓成一个紧绷的弧度。Clef松开了对他双手的钳制，而他的大脑控制着身体对此做出了唯一的反应。

一个货真价实的拥抱。

高潮来得激烈而猝不及防。Kondraki甚至觉得自己可能失去了几秒钟的意识。Clef退出他的身体，草草地收拾了一下，又躺回他的身边。Kondraki已经懒得计较了，他的眼皮越来越沉，释放的快感仿佛抽空了他全身的骨头，全身上下的每一块肌肉都浸泡在餍足的疲惫感中。

“你还记得吗？那个关于我是撒旦的谣言？”Clef懒洋洋地开口，“现在已经越传越离谱了。”

Kondraki发出一声模糊的嗤笑： “那些蠢货真的信了你的鬼话？”他选择性地忽略了自己在第一次听见Clef这么说的时候干的蠢事。

“问题在于，哪个才是谎言呢？是所谓谣言？还是后来的澄清？”Clef的声音在他的头顶，显得有些忽远忽近，就像是质量欠佳的收音机。

“想一想，如果我真是撒旦，哪怕只有万分之一的可能……为了你自己不彻底被我摆布，尽可能活得久一点吧，Benjamin。”

Kondraki没有回答。他睡着了。

这一回，噩梦没有再来打扰他。


End file.
